


Late for the Sky

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles based on the album 'Late for the Sky' by Jackson Browne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Greatest Hits Drabble Challenge on LJ in 2011 - an exchange fest where we were given someone else's chosen album and pairing/s, and had to write a drabble for each song. I wrote for Caelith, and I decided to interlink all of my drabbles to create an overall story. They are exactly 100 words each, excluding titles.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended.

**Late for the sky**

 

Success, when it came, was utterly seducing. The bright lights blinded him to everything else, sweeping him away on a wave of reckless euphoria; an endless parade of parties, drugs, and drunken one-night stands. When the haze finally lifted, exposing the ugly reality of his new lifestyle, he realized that, somewhere along the way, he’d lost the one person who mattered the most.

He stood in the wreckage of his former life, cold and empty, the note clutched tightly in his hand. Colin had set him free, without harsh words or blame, but all Ryan could see ahead was darkness.

 

**Fountain of Sorrow**

 

Ryan stood in the shadows at the back of the church, listening to what was once his future slowly slip away in the soft murmur of solemn vows. He hadn’t wanted to come, politely declining the invitation, but some unknown force had guided him here, making him face the irrevocable truth.

Colin stood at the altar, a soft smile on his face as he slipped the ring onto her finger which symbolized a new chapter in his life. As the minister gave the final blessing, something made Colin look over the sea of heads towards the back. No-one was there.

 

**Farther On**

 

It was all about the improv now. Ryan lived for it, immersed himself in it completely, and shut out reality. He only went back to his house when he had to, back to a wife whom he never really wanted. A house, not a home. Even the sound of his children’s laughter couldn’t diminish the cold emptiness he felt within its four walls.

His home was on stage. There, in front of millions, he could be and do whatever he wanted… play out his fantasies. But whenever he told Colin that he loved him, he didn’t have to pretend at all.

 

**Late Show**

 

Colin didn’t expect him to be at that benefit; Ryan saw the shock in his face before the warm smile covered it, and they embraced. It had been several years since they’d seen each other, Whose Line firmly behind them, but it seemed like only yesterday. Performing with Colin again was like finally being able to take a deep breath after being trapped underwater.

When the show was over and Ryan was preparing to leave, his heavy heart was lightened by the feeling of a hand slipping into his and seven simple words.

“I’ve missed you, Ry. Stay a while.”

 

**Road and the Sky**

 

They tried to see each other more often, working around tour schedules and filming commitments to snatch a few days here and there. Colin told Ryan that it was worth the stress and hassle to see his best friend, while Ryan tried to pretend that it didn’t mean so much more. 

Sometimes they’d go for a drive; just the two of them and open road. It was the only time that Ryan felt truly free, and he’d smile and suggest that they keep going. Colin would laugh but, for Ryan, it wasn’t a joke. 

Saying goodbye became harder each time.

 

**For a Dancer**

 

It was dark in the club, the heavy beat of music drowning out all but the most persistent voices. Ryan sat, cradling his beer, and watched Greg and Jeff grinding their bodies together on the dance floor, impervious to everything else. His gaze flicked over to Colin who was watching them also, a trace of sadness beneath his expression of relaxed amusement, so Ryan got up and offered Colin his hand.

Colin stared at it, then shook his head. “I can’t.”

Ignoring his protests, Ryan pulled him up and into his arms. “I don’t want to dance with anyone else.”

 

**Walking Slow**

 

Time has a funny way of working against you, speeding up, when all you want to do is grab hold of a moment and stay there. Colin was hugging him tight, whispering goodbye, and all Ryan wanted to do was beg him not to go. The words formed on his lips, ready to tumble out of his mouth with his next breath, but then Colin pulled back, smiling, and the moment was gone.

Ryan trudged back to his hotel room to pack, his steps sluggish, but a hand pulled him back, and Colin cradled his face gently.

“I’m not going.”

 

**Before the Deluge**

 

Ryan gazed down at Colin’s rapt expression as he moved inside him, his breath stolen by the beautiful sight and intensity of emotion. He couldn’t remember a more perfect moment. 

Colin was biting his lower lip, eyes screwed shut, and Ryan dipped his head to capture Colin’s mouth, reveling in the instant response, both of them filled with desperate need and desire. They reached the pinnacle together, not with the hallelujah chorus but a long-awaited and tender declaration of love.

“It’s going to be difficult,” Ryan murmured, as they lay contentedly.

“Yes,” Colin agreed, sighing. “But we’ll face it together.”


End file.
